Noches en satén blanco
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: A la espera de que el Infierno venga por él por haber detenido el Apocalipsis que no fue, los pensamientos de Crowley se dirigen hacia Aziraphale...


**Nota:**

**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Crowley nunca se había sentido tan solo como aquella noche. A lo largo de su más que longeva existencia, nunca se había imaginado que estaría en una situación como en la que estaba: a la espera de que su bando viniera por él para castigarlo por haber detenido el Apocalipsis. No estaba arrepentido ni por asomo, pero si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, sí le inquietaba lo que pudiera pasar con Aziraphale, el ángel con el que había compartido tantas veces a lo largo de los milenios, que sentía que se entendía mucho mejor con él que con los integrantes del que hasta hace poco era "su" bando... No, su dinámica con Aziraphale iba más allá del entendimiento, y aunque hubiese tardado siglos en encontrar las palabras precisas para describirlo, Crowley por fin había entendido que lo que sentía por el ángel en realidad era amor; le encantaba poder compartir con él, observarlo mientras se deleitaba con cada comida que probaba, escuchar su risa, que era una melodía armoniosa para él, y grabar cada detalle de su apariencia; mas el ángel parecía no percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que el trato no había evolucionado precisamente, y la actitud sarcástica de Crowley tampoco era de ayuda.

_Noches de satén blanco, nunca alcanzan el final_

_Cartas que he escrito, sin intención de enviarlas_

_Belleza que siempre pasé por alto con estos ojos antes_

_¿Cuál es la verdad? Ya no lo puedo decir_

_Pues te amo, sí, te amo_

_Oh cómo te amo_

Tras varios intentos, el demonio finalmente no logró conciliar el sueño, a pesar de su cansancio, por lo que se levantó de la cama, y en el camino pateó una silla, frustrado, pero se negó a hundirse en su vendaval de emociones angustiantes en la soledad de su apartamento, por lo que salió a caminar por la ciudad, sin importarle que eso pudiera ser una oportunidad para que los otros demonios vinieran por él, estando solo y sin defensas. No sabía qué hora era y tampoco le importaba, pero sí le llamó la atención el hecho de ver a tantas parejas, de un lado a otro, de la mano, besándose y siendo felices, ignorantes de todo lo que había sucedido, y aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo se moría de ganas de estar así con su ángel y ser libre de demostrarle todo cuanto sentía, pese a lo poco y nada receptivo del ángel que insistía en tratarlo solo como a un aliado, pese al futuro incierto que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

_Miro a la gente, algunos tomados de la mano_

_Por lo que estoy pasando ahora, ellos no pueden entenderlo_

_Algunos tratan de aconsejarme, con palabras que no pueden defender_

_Justo aquello que quieras ser, lo serás al final_

_Y te amo, sí, te amo_

_Oh cómo te amo, oh cómo te amo_

En algún momento de la noche, Crowley sintió la tentación de irrumpir en la librería de Aziraphale, sin una razón aparente, ya que tampoco tenía muy claro cómo justificar su presencia, especialmente porque ya se habían visto hasta hace unas horas y el ángel fue bastante claro en señalar que quería estar solo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que quería estar con él, sentir su presencia, escucharlo, verlo… poder abrazarlo y tener la certeza de embriagarse con la calidez de su ángel y olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

_Noches de satén blanco, nunca alcanzan el final_

_Cartas que he escrito, sin intención de enviarlas_

_Belleza que siempre pasé por alto con estos ojos antes_

_¿Cuál es la verdad? Ya no lo puedo decir_

A expensas de una dura fuerza de voluntad, Crowley desistió de su idea y optó por seguir su camino, en el que le resultó inevitable soñar despierto respecto a cómo sería su vida junto a Aziraphale, eso, siempre y cuando tuvieran la buena suerte de que el Cielo y el Infierno los dejaran en paz, algo que él veía como un evento del todo improbable…

_Pues te amo, sí, te amo_

_Oh cómo te amo, oh cómo te amo_

_Pues te amo, sí, te amo_

_Oh cómo te amo, oh cómo te amo _

…Aún así, se permitió seguir soñando, pues en aquel momento, era lo único que parecía darle un mínimo de alivio a su atribulado ser. Sin darse cuenta, era el único en la calle, y tan absorto estaba en su mundo interior, que a esas alturas se movilizaba por inercia. Levantó la vista hacia algunos edificios, en los que las luces se apagaban de a poco; no pudo evitar pensar que muchas de las luces apagadas correspondían a parejas listas y dispuestas a compartir una noche de amor… Así mismo, tampoco pudo evitar verse junto a Aziraphale en un momento como ese y preguntarse cómo sería vivir algo así junto a él. Para el demonio, el amor correspondido era un mundo lejano, rayano en una utopía que no creía posible.

_Respira profundo_

_La melancolía acumulada_

_Mira como la luz se desvanece_

_De cada espacio_

_Las personas en su dormitorio_

_Miran al pasado y se lamentan_

_Otro día más que es inútil_

_Energía malgastada_

La amistad entre un ángel y un demonio era algo que iba contra toda lógica, y para qué hablar de una relación sentimental… Para Crowley, nada tenía sentido en ese momento… pero todo cuanto le importaba en ese momento era sentirse libre… libre de amar… aun si, muy en el fondo, sabía que ese amor solo era unidireccional.

_Amantes muy apasionados_

_Luchan como si fueran uno_

_Un hombre solitario pide a gritos amor_

_Y no tiene_

_Una nueva madre carga y_

_Amamanta a su hijo_

_Adultos mayores_

_Desearían ser jóvenes_

_El círculo de frío corazón_

_Que gobierna la noche_

_Le quita los colores_

_A nuestra vista_

_El rojo es gris_

_Amarillo es blanco_

_Pero nosotros decidimos_

_Cual es correcto_

_Y cual una ilusión_

Al regresar a su apartamento, Crowley al fin logró dormir, aferrándose a la inútil (_él sabía que era así_) esperanza de recibir ese amor que él mismo tenía reservado para la criatura más bella de la Creación…

* * *

**Este es mi primer songfic, y la canción elegida para la ocasión es una de mis favoritas de toda la vida: Nights in white satin, de The Moody Blues. En caso de que no conozcan la canción, les dejo un enlace adjunto para que deleiten sus oídos: watch?v=vmJUgvyHnk0**

**Para ser primera vez que intento algo así, estoy satisfecha con los resultados, aunque por supuesto, una apreciación externa en forma de reviews siempre es bienvenida con tal de mejorar 😉**


End file.
